


Coffee and Hugs

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Logan sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee and reading a book. Deceit decides to drop by and have a chat with him.





	Coffee and Hugs

Logan sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee and reading a book.

 

Patton and Virgil were out for the day. Patton had insisted that the two leave for an outing early so that they could get the most amount of things done. Virgil had reluctantly agreed.

 

Roman was still fast asleep in bed. Logan didn’t want to disturb him so he had carefully gotten out of bed and tucked Roman in so that he was completely comfortable.

 

Yes, Logan had been sleeping in Roman’s bed for the past few weeks. Roman didn’t mind at all. Logan, on the other hand, thought it very improper of him so he decided he’d try to sleep in his own room for once.

 

As he continued reading, he heard a chuckle. He glanced over to see Deceit leaning over the counter, grinning. Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“Well hello~” Deceit purred as he sat beside him.

 

“What do you want Deceit?” an unamused Logan asked.

 

“Oh,  _ nothing _ .” Deceit’s grin widened a bit. Logan frowned.

 

“Oh, I’m  _ sure  _ it’s nothing.” Logan went back to drinking his coffee. Deceit laughed.

 

“You’re still sore about what I said, aren’t you?”

 

Logan didn’t say anything, nor did he look up from his book. Of course, Logan  _ was  _ still a bit hurt by Deceit’s act of being Patton. How could he  _ not  _ be? Not that Logan would say it out loud, of course.

 

When Deceit realized he wasn’t getting a response, he sighed and sat up. His smile never left, though.

 

“So, how are you and Prince Charming?”

 

“We’re fine.”

 

“Just fine?” Logan glared at deceit, which caused him to chuckle. “Gee, you really  _ are  _ still sore-”

 

“Deceit, will you please leave?”

 

“Aw, I angered Mr. Smartypants. I’m sorry teacher, am I going to have to stay for detention?”

 

Logan lowered his mug and gripped his book tightly. Deceit merely laughed.

 

“It’s so  _ easy  _ to get under your skin.” Deceit frowned a bit. “ _ Too  _ easy. I’d have more fun if you weren’t so easily offended by everything.”

 

“I am  _ not _ -” Logan started but was immediately stopped by Deceit’s grin. Logan shut his book angrily, which caused Deceit’s grin to falter a bit. He scooted away from Logan.

 

“And to think, all I asked was how you and were Mr. Drama were doing…”

 

“Why does that matter to you?” Deceit shrugged.

 

“It really doesn’t. I’m asking since a certain someone won’t stop bugging me about it.” Deceit mumbled something after that but Logan didn’t hear him.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Deceit sighed. “It sure seems incredible that you got a  _ prince  _ to fall in love with you, though.”

 

Logan didn’t say anything. Instead he looked down at his coffee, which now seemed unappetizing.

 

“You got anything to say to me? Or are you going to give me the silent treatment?”

 

“He loves me…”

 

Hm, he certainly  _ cares  _ about you. Is it  _ really  _ love, though?”

 

“Yes, it is!”

 

Deceit and Logan looked up to see Roman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Logan could tell he had just gotten out of bed. He looked disheveled but that didn’t stop him from doing his “hero” stance.

 

Roman walked over and stood between Logan and Deceit. He glared at Deceit.

 

“I love him, Deceit. And if you try to convince him otherwise, I will not hesitate to duel you!”

 

“Duel me? You-”

 

Deceit was cut off by Roman unsheathing his sword and pointing it at him. The blade glinted in the morning light. Deceit’s eyes widened. Logan gasped.

 

“Do you just…carry that around with you?” Deceit looked up at Roman. “Didn’t you just wake up?!”

 

“A king is always prepared, Deceit. Now back down before I end you.”

 

Deceit disappeared. Roman put his sword away and turned to Logan, who was blushing a bit.

 

“Are you alright?” Roman asked him. “Deceit didn’t say anything that cut too deeply, did he?”

 

Logan shook his head.

 

“Do you really just carry that around with you?” he asked quietly. Roman laughed.

 

“No, I don’t. It’s just that I woke up and heard you angrily bickering with Deceit so I grabbed the sword just in case.”

 

Logan nodded a bit and reached for his coffee. He frowned as he noticed it was now cold.

 

“You want me to make some more for you?” Logan smiled and shook his head.

 

“No, that won’t be necessary, thank you.”

 

As Logan stood up, Roman pulled him in for a hug. Logan blushed and hugged back.

 

“I love you, nerd.”

 

“I love you too, Princey.”


End file.
